Transporting plants grown with the assistance of a vertical support such as a trellis may be cumbersome because of the vertical space necessary to accommodate the plant and its vertical support. Because the plant has often times become entwined with the support during growth, it may not only be difficult, but harmful to the plant to remove it from the support. It would therefore be beneficial for the support to be collapsible along with the plant so that the plant can be efficiently, safely, and more compactly assembled for shipment, and readily configurable for growth after delivery.